Bad Day
by Sincerely Priscilla
Summary: The day had started as rather bad for Sasuke Uchiha but ended pretty good.


_*-*-*Bad Day*-*-*_

Uchiha Sasuke's jaw dipped under his chin as he huffed out a tired yawn through his parched lips. He dug his fist into his eyes as he pressed his back against the tree trunk and slid himself down until he was comfortably suited at the bottom of it, his legs spread out in front of him and bended slightly.

His eyelashes fluttered back and forth between each other as he peered up into the black, onyx twilight of the night with irises resembling it's own color. Finally at peace with himself, Sasuke sighed contentedly, the ice-chilly temperature infusing with his breath particles and creating a sparkly fog. From the looks of his breath fog, it was pretty freezing out here under the pale moon standing out beautifully in all that sky , relaxing beneath his girlfriend's backyard cherry blossom tree whom's gleeful little blossoms had retired rather early from their usual pink glow and replaced by a more duller cherry pink that they had adapted to along with the discarding of the Sun, and the hard, solid bark of the righteously lofty tree glistening smoothly against his back as he layed his head back onto it, his raven bangs sliding back to meet his sleek neck line.

It had been quite the tiring day at school, infact, Sasuke attained the exhaustion to prove it. He was already aching in every part of his body.

Here's a list describing how exactly each part of body was injured.

1. Legs: Having to await in freakishly long lines for cafeteria food that weren't even worth the leg cramps (he usually brings his own food but had forgot to pack it) , though, missing out breakfest _can _lead a person to do _perilous_ things. Also, Naruto accidentially misaiming the kickball during P.E. directly into Sasuke's right leg did not ease the pain much either. Now _that _had hurt.

The Uchiha grimaced at the memory. Then he glowered angrily at the shiny blades of grass reflecting the moon's glow, fantazing his vengance on the blonde-headed titan.

2. Arms: Also a victim of the troublesome yet exciting Physical , it wasn't the fault of _just _those all-too faithful arm exercise machines when participating at foot ball practice, it was also how he had inserted most of his weight into his arms when he had ditched school earlier that day and had to swiftly thrust hiself off the school's fence and speed down the highway, way too distracted in his own crime to even heed to the warning and threatening shouts of his headmasters whom's voice faded into the distance, along with the very school he was fleeting from.

Sasuke wrenched his shoulder around, a pained expression on his face. You'd think he'd be use to ditching school by now...

3. Stomach: Once out of sight of the school and him _it_, Sasuke had spotted a small little diner on the corner of an abandoned street. Sasuke had took a second to glance at the buffet's sign hanging low from above his head that read 'True Grub'. The sign might as well have been a warning hazard sign because the effects of their food sure showed the results of disobeying one! He had spent 2 hours of his free time strictly in the bathroom after that accident. The manager was growing worried after a fifth flush puntcated faintly from the direction of the diner's restroom.

Sasuke sneered as his belly rumbled angrily. He clutched his stomach and leaned farther back into the tree. A belly ache was _not _going to ruin his recovering time.

4. Eyes: From the bright blinding lights in his hospital room that greeted him when he awoke from his stomich aching coma. In short, he had passed out on his way leaving the diner. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the food served there was just _that_ deadly. That was certainly the last time he'd dine at a mysterious little diner on the corner of an abandoned highway. Now, not only did he have excruciating pangs constricting his poisined insides, but he was strapped tightly to a hospital bed as if to question his sanity. Well, he _had_ decided to have his lunch at McMiddlie Of Nowhere, a place that did not have a good history to begin with. That wasn't the only time a lowly patient ended up from that diner in particular to the hospital and were forced to squint up into blaring lights that were stealing that very sight away by particles. Have you ever been so tired that you can't close your eyes? Well, that's how our little Uchiha felt.

Sasuke blinked twice warily when the blade of grass he was teasing with and staring at doubled itself into a blur right before his very eyes. He blinked a third time and watched as the blurry blade fit back into itself perfectly just as his regular vision had left it. Sasuke sighed. Retched lights!

5. Mouth&Forehead: The escape from the hospital wasn't neccessarily easy but he had figured that he could not and would not just lalligag in bed all day. Being lackadasical was just not the Uchiha way. Besides, what if the doctor had decided to pull up Sasuke's files and contact his parents? His parents would certainly not be okay with the ditching, the strolling happily around town without anyone's authority, and they definantly would not be the happiest parents in the world concerning his eating up a death wish incident.

Sasuke's chest rose in coordinance with his rapid heart beat as he remembered the rush of adrenaline he felt when slamming through all those flannel doors, dodging carts with needles, insoleline, medication, and what not scattered among it's surface. He remembered hearing the whiny squeak of his sneakers against the newly cleaned tile as he ran and slid under some random employee's desk so he could press his ear against the cold shaven wood with his eyes squinted in concentarion as he listened intently to the faint voice of a nurse he knew would surely recognize him. Once she/he left, he would roll out skillfully and crawl into the next room, strangely undetected. Then he got up on his feet and started on his run again...that is, until he ran directly into a solid steel pole. To say that he left the hospital that day with an injured mouth was an understatement. Sasuke's T-shirt was still stained with blood because he had used the thing to wipe his bleeding mouth clean when he had stepped out of the hospital's entrance.

So, to make a long story short, Sasuke had, had a pretty bad day. Quite frankly, it sucked. What started out as a lovely ditching scene, turned out to be a sucky day. Sasuke had no idea how his life could revive itself as any better when every inch of his body currently wallowed in pain. Closing his eyes, Sasuke decided sleep would make it all better.

"Sasuke...?"

All the pain, all the anger, all the embarrassment washed away with the soothing sound of that all-famaliar voice. Sasuke forgot all about his grief as he looked up into bright green eyes staring back at him. It was his lovely girlfriend herself, Sakura. He knew she'd come sooner or later and now that she had , he wanted her all to himself. Confusion was the expression dominating her face as she regarding her boyfriend curiously. Apparently, he had not even noticed her approaching.

"What are you doing here...? You know my father could be home at any second and he dosen't exactly approve of you yet." she said, her wonderful voice doing an amazing treatment for his throbbing head. Sasuke sneered at her words but his parched lips broke out into a grin nonetheless.

"I had to come see you..." he started, eyes smoothed down into slits. "You won't believe the day I had. It-"

"Wait. " Sakura interupted, thrusting a basket of berries towards him without warning.

"I want you to have these. I was picking them from a bush back there when I found you here." she giggled at this. Music to Sasuke's ears.

"Maybe I'll bake you a pie and then you can tell me all about your day." she said, winking at him while her strawberry hair fell delicately into her eyes.

Sasuke smirked, resisting to groan as he finally rolled onto his feet and stood standing over Sakura, looking deeply into her pool of green pupils as he took the basket from her grasp and moved his face closer to hers.

"Thank you.." he breathed onto her lips.

Sakura sighed contently, but pulled away. Giving him a naughty look as she grasped his hand that was holding the basket and started tugging him in the direction of her house.

"What are you..."

"Sssh."

Sasuke got the hint, so instead he changed the subject.

"Well I _did_ have a pretty rotten day."

"Tell me all about it over 'desert'."

*-*-*-* _The End_*-*-*-*


End file.
